Roomies?
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Olivia and her friend Cara move to California hoping to get noticed and meet some of their favorite YouTube personalities, but Olivia gets more than she bargained for. Tobuscus/OC. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1: So, I Guess I'm Moving In?

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm not a very good social person, so I'll allow the story to speak for itself. Tobuscus story, Toby/OC. Don't like? Don't read.**

Chapter One: Roomies

"Olivia...? Hello? Are you alive?" "Huh? Oh, uh... yeah, Cara, I'm alive... I was just thinking about all of the famous people we'll be able to meet in California once we get there... Singers, actors, comedians... we might even meet YOUTUBE stars, like we've been watching all these years!" My best friend, Cara, put her hands on her hips the best she could inside of the tiny car we were in, and said back, "Oh, really? Like WHO?" I began to think of all our favorite YouTubers who lived in California.

"NicePeter? SMOSH? Not to mention our favorite, TOBUSCUS!" Cara nodded and said, "Good point, Ollie, but it's not like there are millions of Tobuscuses crawling the streets." I made a face at her and replied, "Duh. Like I didn't know that." She rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't need to be a smart aleck, Ollie."

Our driver, Cara's mom, stayed silent throughout the trip. Whenever we asked her how she was doing, she always said, "I can't believe my baby girl is growing up!" and burst into tears. "God, mom... I'm 22 years old! I can handle myself." Cara replied every single time.

When we pulled up to the building, we noticed two people outside. Olga Kay and her boyfriend... TOBUSCUS! They looked like they were fighting about something. There were a lot of suitcases and bags around Olga. I guess she moved out of Toby's. Then she grabbed the bags and left. Cara and I got out of the car, and went up to Toby to see if he was alright.

"Hi... Toby. I'm Olivia, and this is Cara. We're really big fans of your channel on YouTube. We saw what happened with Olga, and we wanted to come see if you needed anybody to talk to." He sniffled a bit, tears streaming down his face, and said back to us, "Thanks, Olivia, Cara. I'm fine. Just a bit upset." He wiped his eyes and then said, "You're fans of mine?"

Cara and I nodded and she said, "We've been subscribed for a long time. How long HAS it been, Ollie?" I replied, "I think it was ever since you began making comedy videos." He smiled a bit and said, "Cool. I'm Toby." I smiled. "I think we should've known that by now." He chuckled a bit and put a hand out for us to shake.

"Are you going to be moving in here?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. That's Cara's mom over there." I pointed to her and she waved, her other hand on the steering wheel. He looked at us and said, "Well, I guess I won't keep you. I better be heading back to MY place. Bye, Ollie. Bye, Cara." He began to walk away, but waved.

Cara didn't seem too ecstatic, but I was absolutely THRILLED. I had a smile from ear to ear plastered on my face and it wasn't coming off anytime soon. We got to the front desk and asked where we'd be staying. "Um... there's only enough room for one person in their own room." Cara said, "I'll take it." Then the woman said, "And you'll-" she pointed to me- "be staying with Mr. Turner."

"You mean, TOBY TURNER?" The stout woman nodded, and said, "Come right this way, girls. You'll be living across the hall from each other." I smiled even wider, until my smile was about as wide as it could be.

Cara was getting settled in when I knocked on his door. "HELLO? WHO IS IT?" he yelled. I yelled back, "IT'S OLLIE! I GUESS I'M YOUR NEW ROOMIE!" I heard footsteps leading up to the door and then it opened. Toby was standing in the doorway. "Hey, um... I wasn't expecting to see YOU again anytime soon..."

I smiled. "I really didn't expect to see you again at all... So... I guess we're roomies?" He smiled back and replied, "I guess so." He gestured for me to come inside. I walked inside. "Hmm... I always imagined it'd be fancier than this..." He chuckled and said, "You've imagined what my living space would look like?"

I blushed a little and replied, "No?" He smiled and said, "Eh, yeah. You do what you can." I nodded. "Well, there's the empty bedroom-" he said, pointing down a hallway- "second door to the left." I nodded, said thanks, and began unpacking my things.

Well'p, here's THAT day so far. I had just witnessed my favorite YouTuber break up with his girlfriend and then I got to move in with him. 'This day can NOT get any better, Ollie.' I thought.

When I was done, Toby was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "Hey, what are you watching?" I asked, sitting down on the cushion next to him. "The Annoying Orange series. I'm on there." I smiled and said, "Yeah, I really like your character so far." He blushed a little and said thanks. We watched the episode that was on until Toby got up and began to rummage through his stuff.

"Where did I put Assassin's Creed?" he asked himself, looking for the game. "Oh, I'll help you look!" I said, kneeling next to him, searching for where he might have put the game. We both found it at the same time and grabbed it at the same time, our hands touching slightly. "Umm... found it..." I said, letting go of the game. He was still staring at me in a funny way by the time he had put the disc in the console.

"What?" I asked him. "N-Nothing," he stammered, looking away and reaching for the controller. I watched him play for a few minutes and looked at the clock. "Oh, time to eat... What's for dinner?" He smiled and said, his eyes not moving from the screen, "You can just order a pizza or something."

I called the pizza place and 20 minutes later, the pizza came. We sat at the table, eating slices of pepperoni pizza. He was still acting strangely by the time we had gotten down to just 2 slices apiece. "What's going on, Toby? Why are you acting so weird lately?" He looked at me and said, "I don't know what you mean."

'What the hell?' I thought. 'He's just being Toby, I guess.' "Um... Ever since we accidentally grabbed the game at the same time you've been acting all weird. What in the hell is going on, Toby?" He sighed and said, "I haven't done my daily vlog for my second channel and I haven't uploaded any video game footage for TobyGames today... Plus I'm supposed to be writing a script for a skit or a song on my main channel..." I immediately regretted snapping at him. "You're really busy, aren't you, Toby?" He nodded and said, "I just don't know how I'm supposed to do it all by myself."

"Well, if I can help, just let me know. I could maybe play some Co-op games with you on TobyGames and I could help write the script for a skit or help write a song." He put the slice of pizza he had been eating at the time down and said, "Really? You would do that?" I nodded. "Thanks, Olivia." I smiled and replied, "No problem." And with that, we didn't speak again until after dinner.

Toby went into his room and grabbed his camera. "What are you doing?" I asked him, walking over to sit on the couch. "Making my daily Lazyvlog. Hey, um, since you're my roomie, and people will probably see you in some of my vlogs, I guess now would be a good time to introduce you to the audience... Is that okay, Ollie?"

I was shocked. "Um... I guess?" He laughed and gestured for me to stand next to him. He then turned the camera towards the empty pizza box and pressed the on button.

"Audience? What are you doing staring at that pizza box?" Toby held the camera in his hands and turned its focus back on him. I stood directly behind him. "INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! Oh, look! Who is this mysterious girl you ask? This is my roommate, Olivia. You can call her Olliebuscus. I just recently broke up with Olga and she moved out, and Ollie needed a place to stay, so here she is! Do you wanna say anything to the audience, Ollie?"

I nodded as he focused the camera on me. "I'm Ollie, and I have a channel of my OWN! It's called Friends4FightingComedy, with my friend Cara who isn't here right now. I'll probably be joining Toby for some gaming and will possibly show up in another vlog or two so I guess it's time that you get used to me!" He laughed a little and said, "Well, there you have it folks. This is probably the shortest vlog I've ever made... Oh well. Bless your face." He gestured to me, hoping that I knew the outro.

"If you sneezed during this vlog bless you." He smiled and turned back to the camera. "Peace off. Ba da doo doo doo doo doo doo doo Subscribe! OUTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS! BOOP!" And then he turned off the camera. We high-fived and then went on to play more Assassin's Creed.

**A/N (again): That's it for this chapter! Please review if you liked it or thought it needed some adjusting! I will be adding chapters to this story as well as others of mine so again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Video Games and Awkwardness

**A/N: Hello, once again. This is chapter two of Roomies. If you like, then review, and PLEASE let me know if there are any mistakes, I can and WILL fix them! Also, if anybody wants to collab with me, I'd really enjoy it! Let me know if you have any ideas!**

Chapter Two: Gaming (Toby's POV)

Okay, so here's the day Ollie Kramer moved in with me so far: I literally JUST met her on the sidewalk in front of my house, then she ended up having to move in with me, we accidentally touched hands (which freaked me out JUST A LITTLE BIT), and now she just told me that she would help me work on my channels.

'Well, Toby... She IS really nice for helping you... AND she helped you get over Olga... AND she likes the same things YOU do...' Can it, brain. I do NOT have a crush on her. 'SURE you don't, man. I know you better than you know YOURSELF.' Seriously, you better shut up. I DO NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT have a crush on Olivia Kramer.

"That went pretty well... Better than I expected," Ollie said, after I had turned the camera off. "Yeah. I think the audience will like you a lot." I replied, smiling at her. I wasn't trying to give her the wrong idea, but I don't think I was doing too good of a job at trying to make it seem like I wasn't interested in her romantically.

"So... what do you say we go shoot some stuff for TobyGames?" she asked, holding a controller in her hand. "Yeah... I've been planning on doing Portal 2 Co-op, but never got the chance to because I couldn't find a partner. You wanna play?" She nodded, and took out Assassin's Creed. "Where is it?" she asked, looking through my giant pile of video games.

'Oh God, Toby... Don't help her. You might touch hands again and that would be awkward. You don't want that, do you Toby?' No, no I don't. You know, brain, you're really starting to piss me off. I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON OLLIE! GOD DANGIT! Why must ALL of my thoughts wander to her?

"FOUND IT!" she yelled triumphantly, holding the case in her left hand. She then proceeded to put the disk into the console and ran to grab one of the controllers. I was still trying to tell myself that I didn't like this girl, but here she was, about to play one of my favorite video games, and she was waiting for me.

"Toby? Are you going to sit down anytime soon or...?" she asked. I shut down my thoughts almost instantaneously, replied "Yeah," and ran to grab the other controller. I guess the wood floors and my Heelys do NOT work well together in situations where the person wearing the Heelys is running, so I slipped.

"OH MY GOD!" Ollie yelled, running to catch me. 'This is um... how do I put this? This is freaky. It's almost like some outside force is trying to bond you two together.' SHUT... UP... BRAIN! I said to myself, quietly though. I didn't want her to think I was a total nutcase. She actually caught me. Somehow, she managed to keep me from landing on the floor.

"Are you ALRIGHT, Toby?" she asked, seeming extremely concerned and terrified that I might have gotten a concussion or something. "Yeah... yeah..." I said, looking up into her eyes. Her bright, beautiful, sapphire eyes...

'SNAP OUT OF IT!' She smiled, happy to know I wasn't bleeding internally. "Good." We just stayed there like that for a while, almost as if we'd been having a staring contest. I liked the color of her eyes. They were beautiful. 'Toby Joe Turner YOU ARE PATHETIC. You literally just said a minute ago that you didn't love her. And now you're talking about her freaking eyes.' As I have previously stated, I am allergic to aliteration.

"So, are we going to play some Portal 2 co-op or are you just going to have me stay here for the whole night?" she asked, running a hand through my hair. I didn't know what it meant, but I liked it. I tried to make it seem as if this were normal, but I wasn't doing too good of a job. I'm an actor for crying out loud and I can't even convince Ollie that I'm not attracted to her.

"Y-Yeah... sure." I said, trying to sit up as best as I could. She stood up and put out a hand. I grabbed it and she helped me up. "Thanks for... you know... catching me when I was going to fall a while ago." She smiled and said, "No problem," her hand still grasping mine.

"I wasn't about to let you fall, you know," Ollie said while we were sitting on the couch. We had decided that it was best not to play any video games. We had to work on a script the next day anyway. "That's really nice of you. But I just have a question... Why ARE you being so nice to me? I mean, you've been so kind this whole time. Why?" She began to blush a little and replied, "I'm a big fan of yours, and I think that you shouldn't spend the time you have to do what you love in a hospital bed with a concussion or some broken bones.

"Besides, would you WANT me to be a grouch to you all the time?" I pretend to think about it, though obviously, my answer is no. Nobody wants someone as beautiful as that to hold a grudge against them. I stopped "thinking" and replied, "No. I wouldn't particularly like it." She nodded, her wavy chestnut hair moving along with her head.

"You know, you're really cool." I said, trying to play it off coolly and act as if I was stating a fact. She blushed even more than she had been before and replied, "Thanks... Toby. And you know YOU'RE cool." I pretended to be cocky and replied, "You know it gurl. Ha ha." She laughed a little.

"Why I oughtta..." she said, pretending to be offended by my cockiness. "Come at me gurl!" I responded. She then almost pushed me off of the couch. I reacted with another shove, this time I was the one shoving her. She regained her regular stance and I readied myself for another push.

This time, though, we ended up inches away from each other. I guess we'd had the same idea to try and push the other. My heart pounded at a mile a minute. I could feel her warm breath against my face. I stared into her eyes. She stared back. We stayed that way for about thirty seconds. By then I couldn't help it. I leaned in.

"Toby? Um... are you planning on doing what I THINK you're planning on doing?" I paused, my eyes opening, panicked. "Um... no?" I responded, curious as to if she thought I was going to kiss her and if she would have been okay with it. She looked back at me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Yeah... RIIIIIIGHT." She smiled and began to laugh. I tried to chuckle too, as if the whole thing was a joke. But I didn't REALLY intend on it being a joke.

I intended on making Olivia Kramer mine.

**A/N: First of all, I didn't really expect either of the Toby/Ollie scenes I just wrote. I just typed off of the top of my head and boom! TWO Ollie/Toby scenes. Expect some Cara/Guest Star scenes later on! Please review this chapter if you enjoyed, favorite, add to the alerts, or subscribe to me if you want more Roomies or OTHER fanfics! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: SMOSH? WOOHOO!

**A/N: Wow. I can't believe how popular this story has been getting over the past few days! Here's chapter 3! This is where Cara and the special guest(s)**** come in! Got any guesses?**

Chapter Three: Oh... My... GOD! (Ollie's POV)

"Wake UUUUUPPPPP, sleepyheaaaaaad!" I could feel someone poking me on the shoulder. Their voice was high-pitched. My mind retraced until I got to the last person I had talked to before I fell asleep. "Toby? Is that you?" I asked, still halfway asleep. I hoped it was Toby. My mind flashed back first to when we had accidentally touched hands, secondly to when I caught him, and finally to when we had almost kissed.

I really didn't mind that he wanted to kiss me, but I wanted to spare him from making a mistake. Toby's always so busy, and a relationship added in the mix wouldn't make things any better for him. I turned to lie on my back and opened my eyes. "No, it's not Toby! Geez." Cara was staring down at me. "Where IS he then?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

Cara said, "He went to go talk with some friends, he said. He left the address on the kitchen table if we wanted to tag along, so I decided to wake you up and ask you if you wanted to go and talk with Toby and his webby friends. But if you don't wanna get up off of your lazy ass, then it's fine. You wanna or not?" I nodded and said, "Sure, just lemme get changed and I'll be out."

She broke out into hysterical laughter, eyed my blue spaghetti strap tank top and blue and white plaid pajama pants, and replied, "You look fine as it is." I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My ugly brown hair was all over the place and my left spaghetti strap was ready to fall to my elbow. "Are you effin' kidding me? I look like a friggin' MESS!"

"Well of course you're gonna have to brush out your hair, gurl, that's a give-in. But other than that I don't see what's wrong with how you look now." She had called me gurl. Only Toby had ever called me gurl like that before. I brushed out my wild locks and put on some flip-flops. She handed me a hoodie. "In case you wanna cover up in front of Toby and his friends, who are probably dudes."

She drove us there. The ride was silent, except for a few thoughts in my head. I could remember Toby's voice and how disappointed he had sounded when I had shot him down from kissing me. 'Of course it was a joke.' He seemed so sad though... Does Toby Turner like me THAT way?

"We're here!" Cara exclaimed, stepping lightly on the brakes. I stepped out of the car, and walked towards the door. The outside looked familiar. 'Have we SEEN this house before?' I asked myself. Cara stood right next to me and knocked. Toby answered. "Oh, hey, Ollie! Hi, Cara. Come inside." He opened the door wider to let us in. It looked EXTREMELY familiar. I turned my head to see two guys walk into the room.

One was of Latin descent, his dark brown hair was cut unevenly, his eyes were chocolate brown, and his jaw had a bit of scruff, but not as much as the other. The other had a lighter-toned brown bowl haircut, pale blue eyes, and some scruff, more than the Latino. "OH MY GOD..." I said, mine and Cara's jaws dropping to the floor. "Who invited these two in?" the Latino asked Toby, pointing to us. The other looked as if we were lepers trying to give away free hugs.

"YOU... YOU TWO ARE SMOSH!" Cara screamed, jumping up and down with glee. I wasn't so enthusiastic. I was already used to Toby and his fame, why couldn't I accept Ian and Anthony and their fame as well? Cara looked at Toby and gasped. "YOU are friends with SMOSH?" He nodded, clearly unamused by her actions.

Cara and I had been watching Ian and Anthony for years and years on end. Cara had always liked Ian and I had always liked Anthony. We had even sworn to each other that if we ever met them and ended up falling in love, if Ian liked me or if Anthony liked her, we wouldn't have thought twice about saying no to their faces.

And now I was in the Smosh residence, standing directly in front of them, in my PJs. I noticed Ian smiling at Cara, trying to take in her face while she was jumping, but Anthony was staring at me. 'ANTHONY PADILLA FROM SMOSH IS STARING AT YOU, OLLIE! YOU HAVE TO MAKE A MOVE!' I made eye contact with him, smiling, and I introduced the two of us.

"This is my best friend, Cara, and I'm Olivia, feel free to call me Ollie. We're REALLY REALLY big fans of yours." Ian tried to help Cara calm down, and Anthony replied, "And I suppose you know us." I nod, laughing a little. We talked a while. I then turned to look at Toby. He didn't look too happy. His arms were crossed as he stared at Anthony and I talking and laughing happily.

'Why is Toby acting like that?' I asked myself in my mind. 'You know him, Ollie. He's weird. Probably just pissed off that no one's talking to him directly.' I nodded, agreeing to the voice in my mind. Anthony said, "Hey, Toby? Why aren't you talking? You mad, bro?" Toby sighed a little and tried to smile. "No, I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? You haven't done anything wrong. You've only been talking to Ollie..." His thought trailed off the moment he said my name.

'Oh my God, is Toby in love with you? No... that's impossible! He CAN'T like you! You're not his type! He likes beautiful, famous, popular girls. And Anthony seems into you as well, you've ALWAYS liked him! Just go for the sure thing. Go on! DO IT! Ask him if he and Kalel are still together!' Ugh, fine. Geez. Sometimes I hate my own thoughts.

"So, are you and Kalel still going out, Anthony?" Toby asked before I could say anything. "Um, no. We broke up." "Oh my God, I'm sorry..." I said, walking over to give him a hug. He didn't seem too upset. "I'm fine. I was the one who broke up with Kalel." I turned my head so I could see Toby out of the corner of my eye.

His head was hung down and he was staring at the tops of his Heelys, his hands inside of his jean pockets. I stopped hugging Anthony and walked over to Toby. I lowered my voice to a whisper so no one could hear me ask him what was wrong. He just kept staring at his Heelys. He then said loudly to Ian and Anthony, "Ollie and I better head back. I just remembered that we have to work."

They nodded in understandment, while Cara was practically all over Ian. I had the feeling that she made him feel uncomfortable. Toby pulled me by the arm to his car and almost threw me in to the passenger's seat. I looked at him, extremely pissed off. "What in the HELL? What's going on, Toby?" He stepped into the driver's seat, shut the door, and put his hands on the steering wheel.

It had been a few minutes of just sitting there in his car, not talking, before I asked him again, "You didn't answer me, Toby. What's going on?" He sighed and gripped the steering wheel even more firmly. I put my hand on his leg to try and cheer him up. This notion seemed to make him only even more angry. He stopped looking through the front windshield and looked to the side, facing the Smosh residence.

I didn't want him to be angry with me. I had NEVER wanted that. I just wanted to know if he was okay. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, looking into the back of his head. He then turned to face me, his emerald eyes looking sternly into mine. He said in a low voice, "Yes. Yes you did." It was then, staring into his eyes, that I realized something.

'He DOES like you, and the thing you did wrong was hitting on Anthony.' I realized this almost immediately, and tried to keep a calm face. "Can you forgive me?" He looked down at my hand, which was still on his leg, then back into my eyes, and said, "Maybe." I smiled. If I was in love with Toby Turner, I wasn't unhappy about it. But I had really hurt him. "I'm sorry, Toby. I didn't realize..."

He knew that I knew. And he wasn't concerned about it. I almost forgot all about Anthony completely. Toby smiled and said, "It's okay. If you like Anthony, then there's nothing I can do." I stared deeper into his eyes, and replied, "There might be something you can do." He immediately knew what this meant. I was giving Toby Turner permission to kiss me.

I never thought this would happen. In fact, I wasn't even thinking about it. I noticed him nearing me, mere inches away from my face. His eyes were closed and I noticed that I was nearing him as well. My eyes closed. I got close enough to feel his breath on my face and I put my hands around his neck. I am about to kiss Tobuscus.

He scoffed a little and replied, "Well, who's going to do it?" I smiled, and replied, "I'll do the honors." I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in. Our lips crashed together and I could feel adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I am kissing Tobuscus and I am enjoying it. I AM KISSING TOBUSCUS!

We stayed like that for about 10 seconds; the best 10 seconds of my life. He was the one to pull away first. My heart skipped a few beats. His eyes had opened first because when I opened mine, we were staring at each other again. 'I just kissed Tobuscus...' was all that was going through my mind. 'I just had a passionate, loving kiss with Tobuscus.'

'I think I love him.'

...

**A/N: DANG. I can't believe how intense that was! OH MY GOD. And I hadn't even PLANNED this chapter being like this! Believe me, there WILL be more of this story! Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story so far and hopefully will read it in the future chapters! Your reviews/criticism/favorites/subscriptions are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks for reading so far and if you liked this, please review/favorite/subscribe and look out for future chapters! -XxUnwrittenxX**


	4. Chapter 4: Kisses and Crashes

**A/N: I know it'd take forever to drive from L.A. to Sacramento, but... hey. Maybe Toby and Cara drive like maniacs. :D Here's chapter 4 for everyone who wants it!**

Chapter Four: When He Finds Out, Anthony's Going to Kill Me, Bring Me Back to Life, Then Kill Me Again, And More Violently, Might I Add. (Toby's POV)

So... I just kissed Ollie. Right after I saw my friend Anthony hitting on her. If Anthony found out, he'd be SO angry with me. But I like Ollie. I can't change the way I feel. If I could, I wouldn't be so hung up on her right now, would I? I guess Cara's going to have to take a bus or something to get back to the building.

I can't believe Ollie actually let me kiss her. I really can't. She seemed into Anthony as well, but she let me kiss her, so I'm not too sure WHAT'S going on in that pretty little head of hers. "Toby... are we going to go home anytime soon?" she asks me, after the kiss. I'm so nervous that I forget that we're in a freaking car.

"Oh, umm... yeah." I say, lightly stepping on the gas. She smiles that flashy, beautiful smile that I love so much. "You really ARE weird, Toby Turner. But weird's okay. Life would be boring if you weren't." I begin to put my foot harder on the pedal, still staring at her grin. I rarely notice that we almost hit a pole.

"TOBY..." I look ahead and notice the streetlight. I turn the steering wheel almost 360 degrees, but I stop until we're on the right side of the road and we're back headed to L.A. "Geez!" she says, punching me on the shoulder. "You almost KILLED us!" she laughs a little, trying to make it seem as if dying were comical.

Okay, so right now we're probably about halfway in between L.A. and Sacramento, and we're still joking about how I almost killed us. Then we begin talking about how I became so interested in her, and then I bring up Anthony. "What are you going to do about Anthony?" I ask her, taking my eyes off of the road for only a split second to look at her.

She looks kinda worried, but not too concerned. "I don't know. I really didn't think that Anthony was that into me. Besides, doesn't he HAVE a girlfriend?" I nod and reply, "Yep. Kalel. But I think they were already on the verge of breaking up anyway." I can see her out of the corner of my eye. She sighs and says, "You really do have feelings for me, don't you, Toby?" I nod, involuntarily.

"But how am I supposed to compete with Anthony FRICKING Padilla? I know dang good and well that there's no chance in HELL of you choosing me with Anthony in the picture. I mean, REALLY. He's handsome, successful, and he's probably going to end up leaving his GIRLFRIEND for you, Ollie! How am I supposed to top that? As far as I know, to you, I'm just a speed bump in the road to Anthony Padilla's heart." She puts her hand back on my leg while I'm driving and says, "Don't think so badly of yourself, Toby. I don't think of you that badly."

I smile, but I know she's only trying to make me feel as if I actually have a chance. I know that she'd never pick me if Anthony was available. "Thanks, but..." I stop midsentence as she pulls me in for another kiss, this time, it's self insinuated. She smiles against my lips as she presses them to hers. I close my eyes as soon as they crash together.

My hands go off of the steering wheel to put them around her waist. I feel the danger of the situation, but I don't care. Ollie Kramer is kissing me willingly. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I love her... Man. I can't believe I just said it. I love Olivia Kramer. Ha. But I realized it too late, as we swerved into a ditch.

**THIRD-PERSON PERSPECTIVE**

"Breaking News here on Highway 96, a couple driving to Los Angeles just recently crashed. Olivia Kramer and Tobias Turner were involved in the wreck, Olivia is okay, but Tobias is injured severely." Ollie could hear the sirens blaring, coming to take her friend and potential boyfriend to the hospital, where a million things could happen to him.

The newsman walked up to her, the camera focusing on her worried expression, as he began to ask the grief-stricken 24-year-old questions concerning the crash. "Can you explain what happened?" A thousand things were rushing through her brain at that moment, and she wanted to tell the newsman everything that had happened.

But Ollie knew that Anthony could be watching, and she didn't want to break his heart. So she lied. "Yes, we were just driving to our apartment, and all of a sudden we saw a deer in the middle of the road, and we didn't want to hit it, so we swerved and we landed in the ditch on the roadside." The newsman thanked her for her time and information and proceeded to walk to others who had witnessed the crash.

Ollie ran as fast as her long legs could take her, racing to get onto the ambulance where Toby was lying, possibly dying. She got inside in a matter of seconds, the doctors asking for her relation to Toby. She responded, guiltily, "We're good friends." They allowed her permission to ride to the hospital with Toby, and she thanked them over and over.

She sat to the right of him, holding his hand in hers, repeating over and over, "I'm sorry, Toby... I'm so sorry... I got us into this mess... Can you hear me?" Toby laid there, lifeless, responding with only a few moans of pain. The doctors stared at them, trying to help Toby the best that they could. Ollie cried her tears onto the blanket covering Toby, leaving a few droplets.

Toby finally began to speak. He grabbed Ollie's cheek and said, "Call Anthony... Ian... Cara... Love... Ollie..." and with that, he fell into a deep sleep, comatose from all of the blood he had lost. Ollie nodded and grabbed Toby's cell phone from her purse. She went straight to the contacts list and got to Smosh. She immediately pressed the 'Talk' button and put the phone up to her ear.

Ian was the one who answered. Ollie breathed long heavy sighs of relief, overjoyed by how quickly Ian had picked the phone up. "Hello? Toby?" he asked on the other line. "No, no... Ian... It's me, Ollie. Listen... we got into an accident. We're almost at the Jett Creek Hospital. Toby's hurt. He said to call you guys and have you all come over." Ian seemed very concerned for his friend, as he put his hand over the phone and yelled out to his friends, "TOBY GOT IN A WRECK! HE'S HURT! WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!"


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before The Storm

**A/N: As you noticed last chapter, I was writing in two different POVs; Toby's and a third-person's. This one'll be written in Anthony and Ollie's POVs. So here's Chapter 5!**

Chapter Five: So, I Just Found Toby Lying Half Dead On A Hospital Bed After A Crash With The Girl Of My Dreams. (Anthony's POV)

"TOBY'S HURT! HE WANTS US TO COME TO THE HOSPITAL! OLLIE'S WITH HIM!" As soon as I hear Ollie, I rush to Ian, who's on the phone, I guess talking to Ollie. "Ollie's WITH him? Is she okay?" Ian replies, much to my relief, "Well, yeah. I mean, if she were hurt, I probably wouldn't be talking to her on Toby's phone, now would I?" I sigh heavily, happy that she's okay.

Cara was hanging all over Ian a minute ago, but when she heard that Ollie was on the phone, she let go of Ian's leg and yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG?" When Ian told her, she flipped out. She was all pissed off and just like, "I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I SHOULD'VE GONE WITH THEM!" Ian made a snide comeback and said, "WHY DIDN'T YOU GO THEN? INSTEAD OF HANGING ALL OVER ME LIKE AN IDIOT!" Cara got upset by this and refused to talk to Ian anymore today.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty," I say, trying to stop the argument. Ian replies, "Hey!" and I say, "Are you two going to just fight with each other all night or are we going to see Toby and Ollie in the hospital?" They both agree to ride in the car together. For some strange reason, Cara gets in the backseat and Ian, instead of calling shotgun like he usually does, gets in with her. I get in the driver's seat and look in the rear view mirror. Sure enough, they're flirting back there. Anger has always been a turn-on for Ian.

I drive like a maniac to get to the hospital as fast as I can. I want to see Ollie and ask her if she's okay. I'm concerned for Toby, too. That's the main reason why I drove here in the first place, right? Ollie's sitting in a chair in front of the receptionist, crying her eyes out. She's still in her pajamas, too. I sit myself next to her. "Hey, Ollie. We got here as fast as we could. So, what happened?"

I can see Ollie's expression. She's sad, and angry... but at who? "I did this... I caused this whole thing..." she mumbles, just loud enough for me to understand. I pull her in for a hug and say, "Why is it your fault?" She hugs back and cries, "Toby kissed me before we left... in the car... and I didn't want to tell any of you because you'd blow the whole thing way out of proportion.

"And we were talking and he said that you liked me... and then I had to make a choice... I kissed him again, just to help my decision... while we were in the car... driving home... and he let go of the steering wheel... and... and..." I'm stunned. TOBY had kissed OLLIE? And SHE had kissed him BACK? And she KNOWS that I LIKE her? How much does she know?

"Then what?" I ask. "AND WE CRASHED, ANTHONY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?" she yells. I've never heard her swear so angry now. She then breaks down and hugs me even tighter. "I'm so sorry... I caused this... and... and... I should be the one on that stretcher right now, not him..." I put her head up to face me and say, "No. Don't you EVER wish that. You DON'T deserve it. I don't wish this upon Toby either, but it happened, and there's nothing we can do but pray that he'll be okay."

She nods, while we're still staring at each other. Ian then says, "I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." Cara nods and says, "Yeah, so do I." They walk off, arms intertwined. They're probably going to go in the closet and flirt more. Ollie's still staring at me. I've never really noticed how bright and beautiful her eyes really are until just now, when I'm staring right into them. She smiles and says, "You really think Toby'll be okay?"

I nod. "I'm sure of it." And with that, my feelings take over.

**Ollie's POV**

Anthony Padilla is leaning in to kiss me, in the middle of a hospital, where I'm worried sick about Toby. And I'm not backing away. I'm not saying, "No. We're here for Toby, and that's all. Maybe later." I'm not stopping him. In fact, I'm probably encouraging it. Hell, I'm leaning in. So whatever, I guess. Throw caution to the wind... which is exactly what I did when I recklessly kissed Toby which sent us INTO this whole dang mess in the first place...

My eyes open, Anthony's close. I stare at him, inches away from me. Is this really what I want? Do I want to lead Toby on like this? Do I want to lead ANTHONY on like this? No. But I don't want to lose either of them. Dang... why must life be so hard? I close the gap, trying to send the right message. Man, Anthony Padilla is one AMAZING kisser... Toby's still a pretty good kisser, too...

I close my eyes and let the rush of emotion and adrenaline flow through me. I could imagine a life with BOTH of these guys: Toby's would be full of adventure, fun, and romance; Anthony's would be full of laughs, sweet moments... and Ian. Eh, I could live with Ian, but it'd be kinda hard. I'd probably have to try and make Anthony move out.

And I don't want to be a bich *with a T in the middle* (now I'm freaking referencing Jacksfilms...), because I know how much Anthony likes to do Smosh with Ian, and I don't want to deprive him of that. But dang can he kiss... "Guys? Are you... KISSING?" Speaking of Ian, Cara and Ian are back. I guess they really HAD to go to the bathroom. Anthony and I break apart almost instantaneously.

"Um... no?" I say, in kind of a question. Cara puts her hands on her hips and pouts her bottom lip. "Gurl, I know you. You two were DEFINITELY kissing." 'Gurl... Toby...' No, Ollie! Shake him out for now! Just worry about if he'll be alright or not. And I'm pretty sure that if he has suffered major blood loss, he wouldn't be looking for a relationship. 'But he said that he loved you on the ambulance.'

That's right. He did. I don't want to break his heart, but... Anthony... Oh, this is all TOO CONFUSING! Why can't I just be normal like everyone else and not have YouTube stars coming after me? What's next? Shane Dawson popping out of nowhere PROPOSING TO ME? With the way things are going, I half-expect it to happen!

I close my eyes and go to sleep. 'Maybe your head will be clearer if you get some rest, Ollie.' Yeah... maybe. I close my eyes and slip into a fantasy.

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Ollie's dream and how she feels about both of the guys. Hints at Cara and Ian in the future chapters!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ollie In Wonderland

**A/N: Chapter 6 of Roomies! I can't believe we're finally here! BOO to the YAH! Here it is! This is in Ollie's dreams, so beware.**

Chapter 6: The Depths of My Mind Are Screwed Up, MAJORLY. (Ollie's POV)

Falling, falling, falling. That's all I'm doing right now. In my dream. I'm in the hospital, asleep, worried sick about Toby. And I'm dreaming. _"OLLIE!" _What the...? _"OLLIE! DOWN HERE!" _Is someone talking to me? _"COME ON!" _OOMPH! I land on my back, in a strange place. Oh, I get it. This is my dream. I'm just dreaming. And I'm dreaming about a really 'effed up place. "Ollie? Hello?" Is that... TOBY? I get up and look around. Oh my God. It IS Toby! Some people say that your dreams are controlled by your subconcience. Well, my subconcience is apparantly really screwed up.

Okay, so I'm Ollie in Wonderland. Ha, ha. JUUUUST GREAT.

* * *

"Ollie! I thought you'd never make it!" Toby's get-up is really weird. He's still wearing one of his Tobuscus t-shirts, in dark green, but the rest of his outfit looks pretty creepy. He's wearing a freaking TUX, basically. He's wearing a top hat and suit pants, he's even wearing dress shoes, but I'm pretty sure that they're still Heelys. He's holding a pocketwatch in his right hand. So, I'm Alice, and he's the Mad Hatter/White Rabbit? Dang, I am SO confused.

"Where am I?" I manage to stutter out, confused out of my mind. "You're in Wonderland, gurl!" There it is again. Gurl. He is SO cute when he says that. "Wonderland? The hell?" I hold my head. Everything is spinning. "Trust me, gurl. You'll understand in a little bit."

Okay... so... I'm in Wonderland with a half-rabbit, half-hatter Toby Turner. My subconcience is really... REALLY screwed up.

He grabs my hand suddenly, making me gasp. "Toby? What are you doing?" I ask, nervous, and a little excited. He's holding my hand... OH MY GOD. But then again, it's only a dream. Dangit.

"What do you THINK I'm doing, gurl? I'm holding your hand!" I look up into his eyes, which are that beautiful, bright green that they've always been. "But... why?" He stares down at his Heelys and says, "...I love you. I will do ANYTHING to make you mine... But you love Anthony... I can't make you happy anymore..." I move my hand away from his and put it on his cheek, making him look into my eyes.

"I don't know who I love... but I know that I love you both. If I choose one over the other, I'll lose the one I let go of. I don't want to lose either of you. If I didn't have to choose, this wouldn't be so difficult. But I love you, Toby. Don't think that I don't." I slowly lean towards him, pulling him in towards me in the process. He's not backing away. Good. Right before our lips touch, he says, "Ollie... This wasn't in the original Alice in Wonderland story."

I nod and say, "I like this version a lot better." He smiles a little as I close the gap in between us.

* * *

My dream is interrupted by Anthony shaking me awake. "Hmmm?" I say, still halfway asleep. "Toby's okay! He's going to be okay! He's even conscious! Do you want to go talk to him before visiting hours are over?" I immediately open my eyes and exclaim, "Where's Toby?" Anthony seems startled, but replies, "He's just down the hall, in room 273." I kiss Anthony on the cheek, say thanks, and run down the hall.

"Toby?" I yell, all but busting down the door to see him. He sees me and says, "Ollie!" I practically tackle him in the hospital bed and scream, "I was so worried about you! I fell asleep in the waiting room, if I hadn't have, I would have been here sooner!" He reminds me of his injuries and I back off. "Did you have any weird dreams? Because I did," he says.

"What was your dream about, Toby?" I ask, trying to save the subject of my messed up dream for later. He tells me almost an exact description of the dream I had just been having, with the exception of his shirt in the dream being ice blue. I can't believe it. We had made a connection in our dreams. Holy crap.

"What was YOUR dream about, Ollie?" he asks me, smiling at how crazy his dream had been. I reply, "We had the same dream... That's impossible..." Toby stares at me wide-eyed, not believing what he's hearing either. "Is... Is this a sign?" he asks, looking at me with those bright hazel green eyes. Dang. I smile a little and say, "I don't know. I guess we'll have to find out."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP THAT WAS INTENSE! :D I had NO idea how this was going to turn out! REALLY, I SWEAR! I don't plan out these things. I just write and let my imagination take over! AND MY IMAGINATION WAS GENIUS! :D**

**Review if you liked, add to favorites if you loved, add to alerts if you want to see more! This was really an Ollie/Toby chapter, I'll make an Ollie/Anthony chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: I Think I Love You

**A/N: Chapter 7 of Roomies! Man, I can't believe that I'm writing the SEVENTH chapter! :D It's been SO fun writing for you guys so far! Please enjoy this chapter! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MAJOR OLLIE/TOBY FLUFF! So... here! :D (This introduces the character of Molly Fitzgerald, who was made by HappyAssassin, who is the only OC I didn't make for this story! :D Thanks, HappyAssassin!) I think this will be the last chapter! Thanks for reading and I think I'll put up a second generation fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 7: I Believe I Am In Love With Tobuscus. (Ollie's POV)

"Ollie?" he says, turning to face me, tired from all the events that had happened earlier today. "Yeah, Toby?" I ask, smiling, looking into his green eyes. "Did you really mean everything you said in that dream? That you love me?" I remember what I told him, in my dream.

_"But I love you, Toby. Don't think that I don't."_

I smile and say, "Yes. Yes I did." I lean towards him, slowly. "What are you doing, Ollie?" he asks me, unsure of my intentions. "What do you think I'm doing, Toby? I'm going to kiss you!" He smiles, getting my reference to the dream.

_He grabs my hand, suddenly, making me gasp. "Toby? What are you doing?" I ask, nervous, and a little excited._

_"What do you think I'm doing, gurl? I'm holding your hand!"_

He looks at me, and asks, "But... why?"

_"But... why?"_

_He stares down at his Heelys and says, "...I love you. I will do ANYTHING to make you mine..."_

I quote him from the dream. Then he quotes himself.

_"But... you love Anthony... I can't make you happy anymore..."_

I begin to stop quoting the dream and say, bluntly, "Screw Anthony." He smiles, saying, "I was hoping you'd say that."

And then our lips collide. There's no Anthony here to wake me up from this dream or no worry to startle me enough to send me back into reality. It's just us.

* * *

**Toby's POV**

Here's my day so far. I got into a car crash, had a weird dream, and kissed the girl I love a couple times. If not for her, I'd say this day has gone a lot worse than it should have gone. But she told me she loved me, so despite the crash and all, today was a PRETTY GOOD DAY!

"Audience? What are you doing staring at that IV, audience?" she says, into her phone camera, taking over the LazyVlog of the day for me. "INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!" she yells, putting her finger on the lense and moving it away gradually. She then focuses the camera on me. "In case you don't know already," I say to the fans, "I got into a crash today."

Ollie then focuses the camera on her. "Tobuscus isn't the best driver... plus I kinda initiated the accident in the first place." She turned it back to me and let me talk for a while.

"But... on the bright side..." I conclude, motioning for Ollie to join me. She adjusts the phone to capture the both of us and I kiss her on the cheek, making her gasp a little, in shock. She then blushes as I continue with my sentence. "Ollie and I are officially dating."

* * *

**Cara's POV**

I'm sitting in the waiting room of a tiny hospital where I'm waiting for my best friend to come out after visiting Tobuscus, WITH Ian and Anthony from Smosh, might I add.

I'm sitting on the left, next to Ian. Ian and I have become good friends over the course of the day and I think that he even flirted with me a little. "Do you think that Ollie and Toby are talking about the kiss that caused the wreck?" I ask him. "Maybe. I don't really know for sure. Or maybe they're making out in there?" he taunts, looking at Anthony. The Mexican man replies, with a stern look on his face, "Don't joke about those kinds of things, Ian."

Ian smiles and says, "Geez, Ant. I didn't know you loved Olivia so much!" He looks away from Anthony and back at me. I giggle a little as our hands involuntarily slip into each other.

* * *

**Anthony's POV**

"Excuse me, are you Anthony Padilla from Smosh?" someone asks me. I hesitantly look up and see a girl with dirty blonde hair and sky blue eyes. She's very nice-looking, if I do say so myself. "Yeah. Are you a fan?" She smiles a little, blushing about as red as you can go. "A fan? Hell, I'm probably the biggest fan EVER! Sorry, I haven't introduced myself! My name is Molly."

We shake hands and she says, "What are you guys doing here in the hospital?" I tell Molly the whole story, even about my feelings for Ollie and TOBY'S feelings for Ollie. She understands, much to my surprise, and replies, "That sucks. I'm training to become a nurse here." We talk for a while and get to know each other. I think I really like her.

Ollie can have Toby if she wants to. I like this girl a LOT better.

* * *

**"_This isn't how the story is supposed to go_!" ****Well, I like this version a LOT better. So, thanks for reading, and be sure to look for the second-generation fanfic that should be coming soon!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello, and welcome to the very first FULL authors note chapter!**

**I'm currently waiting for people to send in characters for my second-generation story, "The YouTube Generation," with Toby and Ollie, Anthony and Molly, and Ian and Cara's kids, so... yeah.**

**THAT IS WHY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY!**

**Plus, the story is done, so, yeah.**

**I'm probably going to write an RWJ (Ray William Johnson) story soon, so if you like Ray, go check that out.**

**Shameless self-promotion. Oh, what the heck.**

**So, if you want to submit a character, you can TOTALLY go do that!**

**I haven't accepted any yet, so you still have a chance!**

** HappyAssassin, there'll be a lot more Anthony/Molly in "The YouTube Generation."**

** Emmbuscus, why hello there! I've been busy working on other stories, but I was hoping for people to make some characters for the kids! So, the OC form is under "The YouTube Generation." If you want to try and get in, go send in your character!**

**That goes for all of you. :D**

**So... sorry I haven't updated recently.**


End file.
